Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications systems, and more particularly to patching and switching systems used in communications systems.
Description of the Related Art
Communication networks (or networks) include many network devices, such as switches, routers, storage devices, computers, telephone systems, servers, and other hardware and software that form infrastructures used for communications, which includes data, voice and video communications. Networks can be implemented in many types of environments including, for example, homes, business offices, data centers, and carriers, etc.
In most networks, many active network devices are connected to each other through network switches and routers. Network switches and routers have the ability to learn how to reach each other through learning methods and protocols which are well known in the industry. Alternatively, the network switches and routers are able to be configured by network administrators in a way that allows the network switches and routers to transport packets from one location to another. The switches and routers are constantly learning about other network devices added to or removed from the network and storing this topology information in a table within the switch or router. When a packet is received by a switch or router at a port or interface, the switch or router inspects the packet for certain information, such as the destination address, or other information and then performs a table lookup to determine where to send the packet. The packet is then transmitted out of a port of a switch or router towards the intended destination. The above process of receiving and transmitting of a packet at a switch or router is known as packet processing, or is sometimes referred to as a “hop” in the network.
To assist network administrators in managing packet processing, there are Network Management Systems (NMS) available that can draw a logical connection map between switches and routers and associated network devices within the network. However, network management systems typically do not control the flow of traffic (or packets transmitted or received), or the mapping of actual traffic that passes through a network. Hence, most network administrators do not know the actual path that a packet or set of packets takes through the network.
Networks are growing and changing at a rapid pace. This growth in networks is caused by many factors, some of which are growth in bandwidth usage with video or high bandwidth applications on the network, such as social networking, the increase in number of servers to support the social networking or business applications, server virtualization, and the introduction of cloud based computing. Networks at carriers, data centers, and enterprises are faced with a staggering increase in the number of switches needed to support the growth.
In a traditional network, switches and routers connect to each other and to servers, computers, storage devices, telephone systems, and other such devices. FIG. 1 shows a simple network, where each switch or router 2 has several ports 1, and where the ports 1 are connected to other network devices, which can include other switches, routers, servers, computers, telephones, and other devices. Packets are received at the ports 1 and then transmitted on fiber optic or copper cables 3 in the network. In FIG. 1, switch or router 2A receives the packets from ports 1 and then transmits the packets on copper or fiber optic cables 3 towards switch or router 2B. Switch or router 2B receives the packets, performs packet processing which includes a table lookup and then transmits the packets on fiber optic or copper cables 3 on towards switch or router 2C. Switch or router 2C receives the packet, does a table look-up and transmits the packet on to its destination port 4. FIG. 2 depicts a more complex network than that in FIG. 1 and shows a plurality of switches and/or routers 2 in the network. Each switch or router 2 is involved in packet processing.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show how hop-by-hop packet processing occurs in a network. As the size of the network grows and more switches and routers are added, packets have to pass through more hops, and hence additional packet processing stops are made, and the complexity of the network grows. FIG. 3 depicts an even more complex network that includes a plurality of physical layer patch panels in the network. The ports of each switch or router 2 are connected directly to a port of a patch panel 5. A corresponding port on the patch panel 5 is then connected to a port of another switch or router 2 via a port on a patch panel 5.
The use of patch panels further complicates the network. As the number of switches and routers 2 in the network increases, the number of patch panel ports also increases, necessitating more patch panels be provided. This adds to the space requirements for the network as well as the overall complexity of the network architecture.
With the increase in number of switches, routers, etc., the complexity of the network has grown significantly. More switches in the network, translates to more hops. In these more complex networks, packets endure additional processing, which increases the latency or delay for the packet to travel from one point to another in the network, and also increases the cost of maintaining and operating the network. This additional complexity also results in space, power and heat issues within the network, because the additional switches, routers and patch panels need physical space, consume power, and generate heat.
In the industry, the network devices referenced above are typically connected using physical layer connectivity products, such as fiber optic cables or copper cables, and patch panels. For every connection in the logical layer (of the OSI model), there are several connection points in the physical layer (of the OSI model), which means that for every switch port there are several (additional) corresponding physical layer ports implemented at patch panels and cross connects.
As the number of switches, routers, server hardware, etc. in the network grows, the number of patch panels will also grow. This adds to the cost of the network and puts more strain on space requirements as well as day-to-day maintenance and operating requirements.
It would be highly desirable to design a network with less devices and at the same time address the growth requirements in carrier, data center and enterprise networks.